


***

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [16]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Песенка для друга





	***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



Нажмём волшебную кнопку, чтоб сделать всё хорошо,  
Развеем над нашими куклами оживляющий порошок,  
И ты станешь королевой города где-то в Нью-Джерси,  
А я - королём-красавцем в пальто из верблюжьей шерсти.  
Мы будем дружить городами,  
Спорить на площадях,  
Объединяться мостами,  
Печали топить в прудах.  
Всё будет, как в маминой сказке -  
Ведь мама всегда права! -  
И ты станешь мэром Готэма,  
А я - королём Гильбоа.


End file.
